


If you want to

by anotherbird



Series: When I was done dying [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbird/pseuds/anotherbird
Summary: Connor has to fill out a form. Hank insists on helping.





	If you want to

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this on tumblr (in case you already saw it there), but since it's part of the technically part of my series (although it works on it's own) and not everyone has tumblr, here it is. I regret nothing.

Hank found Connor hunched over at the kitchen table, staring on a piece of paper, pen hovering over it.

Sumo was at his feet and let out soft snores.

Hank strolled around the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, then he went over to him. As he took a sip of his mug, he ran a hand through Connor’s hair, let his fingers trail over his neck and squeezed his shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Hank tried to catch a glimpse of the paper - who even used paper forms anymore? - and immediately cursed the fact that he left his new reading glasses on the nightstand and needing those in the first place.

“I’m filling out the required forms for the new team.”

“So?”

“They gave me the old human version of the form. I’m the first android to join and they have not yet updated it.”

“And?”

“It requires a last name. I…” Connor put down the pen, leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “I don’t know what I should put in there.”

Hank nodded, hand still on Connor’s shoulder, gently rubbing the uncovered skin above the hem of his shirt with his thumb.

Hank nodded again and put his mug on the table.

“You could put my name in there.”

Connor’s head darted upwards to face Hank, brows furrowed, LED yellow. Hank’s stomach fluttered and he felt his palms starting to sweat and his heartbeat rising. He fought the urge to cross his arms.

“It requires adoption or marriage for an Android to take a human surname.” Connor’s eyes were fixed on his face unblinking. Hank almost felt the scan. How he took in all the little details. Hank cleared his throat.

“I know.” Hank answered as nonchalantly as possible. Which was not very nonchalantly at all.

Connor opened his mouth as if to say something, still analysing every little movement. Every tiny nuance of his voice. Seeing him caught so off guard was such a rare sight, that it was delightful all on its own.

“I’m not suggesting adoption, in case you are wondering.”

Connor’s eyes widened, his lips closed then opened again, LED changing between red and yellow in a rapid manner.

“Did you catch a virus or something, because I’m starting to freak out here.”

“You’re asking me to marry you.” Connor stated.

“Yes, if you want to.”

“If I want to.” Connor repeated.

“Yes.”

“So I can write your last name in this form.”

“No, because I love you, you weirdo.”

Now Connor’s LED started to blink red and just when Hank was seriously worried that Connor was having the Android equivalent of a stroke, Connor jumped on his feet and pulled him into a hug. It was almost bone crushing. Hank tried to hug him back with as much force.

“I would like that.” Connor answered after what felt like an eternity, face hidden in Hank’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So who will be at the Wedding?


End file.
